


[Podfic of] Best Laid Plans

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of Illya and Gaby's interminable flirtation, Napoleon decides to intervene so the two of them can get on with it already.</p><p>He may inadvertently make some tactical errors along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Best Laid Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599609) by [Saathi1013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saathi1013/pseuds/Saathi1013). 



Title: Best Laid Plans

Author: Saathi1013

Fandom: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)

pairing: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo/Gaby Teller

Time: 20:19

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20man%20from%20UNCLE/Best%20laid%20plans.mp3) (Right click and save as)

Streaming


End file.
